


Dropping the Ball (and Other Ways to Get Balls Deep in Michael Jones)

by Bittenhearts13



Series: The Gay Small Town AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Michael Jones for power bottom of the year, New Years, New Years Eve, PWP, RageHappy, Smut, When I get to it this has legit been sitting here since october, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittenhearts13/pseuds/Bittenhearts13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie owns the Golden Rooster bar where Michael has become a regular. It's New Years and Michael's flirting has not gone unnoticed (with as many bad pickup lines as he's used it would a mistake to call the kid subtle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping the Ball (and Other Ways to Get Balls Deep in Michael Jones)

It's not often Burnie let's a customer hit on him.

He usually shoots that down pretty quick, he has a bar to run and he doesn't need a distraction at work.

Yet, here he was trying not smile everytime this kid pops off with a pick up line worse than the last.

It's almost been a year since Michael Jones became a regular and six months since Burnie decided to acknowledge the flirting. Tonight in particular it's hard not to flirt back, Michael's cheeks have gone all pink from the little alcohol he's had and his laugh feels infectious.

It's something Burnie teaters on calling beautiful when he feels his own laugh bubble in his chest.

It's New Years, but with a town a small as this one only the loners and drunks show up at the bar. Burnie knows that it's been a lonely year for a lot of people.

Michael especially (One night, after the kid has too many shots and not enough jokes, Michael basically spilled his life story.

Ran away from home, from Jersey, went to college for a while, dropped out, moved to Sterling City, became a mechanic and a regular at The Golden Rooster

("You couldn't call it Cockbite so you call it The Golden Rooster? What the actual fuck Burns?"

"Shut the hell up Gus, if I can't have The Cockbite they'll just have to suck my shiny gold dick instead."

"That speaks to me on a personal level."

"I'm sure it does Geoff.")

His presence is welcomed by everyone who's firmly established themselves to a bar stool, or booth, long ago.).

As far as Burnie could tell Michael didn't have many friends, and he certainly wasn't dating anyone.

The ball drop is only an hour away when Burnie finally decides it, he's going to end 2015 on a good note.

_He's going to fuck Michael Jones into the next year._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes on my phone since about October of last year.
> 
> Not enough of this pairing in the fandom tbh...
> 
> Also, suck my cute little dick, I did totally write this so I could use the "fuck them into next year" joke.


End file.
